mybadcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Pioneers
'''Pioneers '''is the 10th episode of season 1 in the My Bad Cat TV Series and the 10th episode overall. In this episode, Farmer Joe sends everyone back to the 19th century and they have to, with no choice, ride the Oregon Trail.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oregon_Trail Plot When Farmer Joe randomly sends everyone to the old Pioneer days, they realize that,not only are they in the past, but they're in the times where the Oregon Trail was still popular, knowing they now have no choice but to go on the trail themselves. Summary One day, Peach was in her room and she was playing with her stuffed animals when she looked behind her and saw a puppy plushie. She decided to go to the bathroom and put the puppy by the mirror. Then, she put clothes on the puppy. To Peach, they looked a bit odd. So she looked on a website called McIntrest (Pintrest) and went along, searching for plush toy ideas. Then, she stumbled upon an unfamiliar word from the picture of one of her old-timey outfit pins: Pioneer. She then asked Josh what the word "Pioneer" means. As Josh says "Well, it means-" Farmer Joe crashed into the whole entire house and teleported everyone with the push of a button. "MWA- HA-HA-HA!!!!!!" he screamed.Then, Mom finds a cart, fresh and ready for the Oregon Trail. Then, she allows Dad to drive and every one else sits in the back. Buster and Peach sit in the very back, since they are pets. "Whew!" Peach says. "Happy stuff that we are in the safest part of the ride!" Later they get off and Peach with Buster are the only ones standing. "Wow!!!!!" they scream! Then, they hug each other. Afterwards, Ghost Mom slaps Buster. Ghost Mike gasps and Ghost Dad laughs for no reason. "Oh brother," Peach says. THE END Trivia * When they go on the trail, they didn't make it all the way. This is because most people back then https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/19th_century didn't make it and got sick, as the trail sometimes took 1 year or possibly even more. * One of Peach's stuffed animals was a pink pony with a balloon on her flank, which could be a reference to the character Pinkie Pie from the TV series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_Is_Magic * This is one of many episodes a character or two has died, the other episodes are The Great Fall,Buster and the Wombat, Christmas in July, The Car, and the four-parter. * This is the only episode known so far to have a scrapped plot, the previous idea being "After they tell the kids and pets about how life used to be and why their phones and computers bug them so much, Mom and Dad get zapped back into time by Farmer Joe, they are forced to work as pioneers, and later learn the 'good old days' with books and nature and no electricity weren't as 'good' as they think they were." References # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oregon_Trail . Retrieved on 18 October 2017. # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/19th_century . Retrieved on 18 October 2017. # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_Is_Magic . Retrieved on 18 October 2017. Category:Episodes